


Dreams of Home

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laying beside Ryoma, Corrin dreamed of Nohr.





	Dreams of Home

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 25/Dream drifting.

Laying beside Ryoma, Corrin dreamed of Nohr.

It was a land she'd barely known, with a family she hadn't spent enough time with, but every night, once she settled close to Ryoma and tried to think of Hoshido and the future, Corrin dreamed of Nohr.

The dreams drifted all over times and places, from childhood to those last days watching Xander train to festivals she'd only ever read about. But every time, it was Nohr, and every time she woke with tears in her eyes that she wiped away before Ryoma could see.

Laying beside Ryoma, she was not home.


End file.
